Slaget ved Hedebjerget
Slaget ved Hedebjerget, i Nordland, er nok et af de største slag imod Kaos i nyere tid. Slaget foregik i år 1993 for foden af Hedebjerget i Nordland. Hedebjerget er en vulkan i det østlige Nordland omkring 1km høj. De to sider som sloges var den blandede hær imod Kaos hæren. Kaos hæren menes at være skabt og eller fremkaldt af det korrupterede menneske Rangalf Svigøje Bjørnsøn. Rangalf havde fundet nogle gamle dværgeminer i Hedebjerget, som dengang var beboet af gobliner og orker, som Rangalf fik jaget væk, sammen med en større gruppe mutantenter og kaos magigere. Rangalf fik sammen med sine tilhængere lavet en form for rift til kaos, som gjorde kaos' kraft meget stærkere og tillod diverse dæmoner og andre kaos monstre at manifestere sig i Hedebjerget. Der menes at have været over 10.000 væsner i Rangalfs hær. Det menes at Rangalf var Leux tilbeder. Rangalf blev opdaget da lederen, Pierré de Estralla, af den internationale tyhponistiske krigspræste orden - tordenkrigerne - fik et syn af en tordenengel som fortalte ham om Rangalfs planer. Pierré fik samlet sin orden, som daværende kunne stille med 20 mand, men han fik til sidst samlet en hær af typhonistiske krigspræste på 100 mand. Pierré prøvede også at få samlet en større hær af andre godtfolk og andre ordener, også af andre troe. De samlede allierede hære. Typhons krigspræste, som bestod af tre ordener og mange ordinære krigspræste, stilte op med 100 mand; *65 menig præste, 20 korporal præste, 10 sergeant præste og 5 general præste - Den øverstkommanderende var Pierré de Estralla. Hvidulvene, en Radin orden bestående af både krigspræste, riddere og krigere, stilte op med 1000 mand; *25 krigspræste, 500 riddere, 100 væbnere, 77 bersærker krigere, 20 bjergspejdere og 278 krigere, blandede spyd, sværd skjold, økse skjold, 2 økser og 2 køller - Den øverstkommanderende var Krigspræsten Ragnar Hvidmanke. Iodons fordrukne munke , Iodonistisk bersærkermunke orden, stilte op med 30 mand; *30 bersærker munke - Den øverstkommanderende var Munke lederen Arthur McFarsin. Nordland , et land, stilte op med 5000 mand; *2500 bønder, 500 bueskytter, 1000 spydmænd, 1000 blandede skjoldkombinationer - Den øverstkommanderende var Storhøvding Ejkild Etøje. Orkstammen "Is ædere", stilte op med 200 orker; *200 orker i blandet armering (eller ingen) - Den øverstkommanderende var Høvding Blodtand Isæder. Draken, et land, stilte op med 100 mand; *100 sværdstavs soldater - Den øverstkommanderende var General Sigurd Larssøn. Derudover var der en samling blandede magere, på omkring 50 mand, ledt af Aquamageren, Gorran Vandfødt. Kaoshæren Kaos hæren som bestod af omkring 10.000 væsner har man kun lidt viden om opbygningen af. (tallene er taget ud fra de lig man fandt efter kampen). *Lederen - Rangalf Svigøje Bjørnsøn. *10 generaler - alle anerkendes som Leux tilbedere, kun to navne er kandt; Dragenæve og Blodstrøm. *Omkring 5000 mutanter og bæstmænd i blandet armering og nogle uden, og endnu være, nogle med vinger. *Omkring 500 anerkendte Leux dæmoner. *Omkring 250 Kaosmagere. *Omkring 4240 blandede Kaos tilbedere. Kampen De allierede hære slog lejr for foden af Hedebjerget og ventede til Rangalf ville lede sin hær ned imod dem. Imens de ventede gjorde hærene sig klar ved at bygge diverse katapulter, blider og andre bygninger. Artilleriet og de magere og præste med evnerne, begyndte at bombadere vulkanen ,for at lokke Rangalf ud af sit skjulested. Orkstammen, Isæderne, mente at de tog for lang tid og valgte at angribe inde i fæstningen. Isæderne er ikke blevet set siden da. Deres plan virkede lidt da kun to dage efter Isædernes angreb kom Rangalf frem med sin hær. på daværende tidspunkt havde bjerget været belejret i ca. 5 dage. En beretning fra en af de overlevne soldater fra Nordlandshæren lyder; "I starten troede vi at hæren ikke var så stor, som præstene og de få synske magere påstod, da der kun i starten stod omkring 100 væsner ved munden af bjerget... Dem jeg lå mest mærke til var de 10 ryttere i rustning... De lignede gigantiske mænd på endnu større heste, derefter så man kun de... de væsner omkring dem, de var skrækindjagende, når man kiggede på dem fik man kun lyst til at vende om og løbe, og mig en ny rekrut, kun 12 år gammel, stod der i min faders gamle rustning, som var omkring 20 størrelser for stor, og et hjemmelavet spyd uden metalspids... Ja jeg troede at jeg skulle dø, men deres antal var så få, at jeg tænkte at jeg nok ikke ville komme i kamp alligevel... hvor jeg dog tog fejl... Os soldater beggyndte at hyle kampråb og udfordringer, vi var sikre på at vi kunne vinde uden nogen rigtig kamp. Så bredte en lille mand deroppe sine arme ud, og hæren kom frem fra bag munden af hedebjerget. Bevingede væsner kom ud i såden et antal at de dækkede himlen, og resten af hæren løb ned af siden på bjerget, det lignede at vulkanen var i udbrud, og lavaen, den ildelugtende, korrupte, vulgære, behårede lava... den kom lige imod os... bæster store nok til rykke træer op ved roden og kaste med dem." Den kære soldat overlevede, men det var der mange andre der ikke gjode... der var kun 2 generaler der overlevede kampen; Arthur McFarsin og Ragnar Hvidmanke, og ingen af dem har givet større udtalelser til historikere, selvom nogle har forsøgt at få dem til det, blandt andet var den mest succesfulde person, den Rekterianske historiker, Phaedrus Dimidium Sanguinis Leus, som levede på samme tid som dem og bror til en af de døde Typhon krigspræste. Phaedrus skriver; " Af personlige grunde har jeg opsøgt de to overlevende generaler fra slaget ved hedebjerget for at få deres beretning dog uden held, men her har jeg beskrevet mit møde med dem.. Jeg opsøgte først Arthur McFarsin i hans ordens kloster i Højlandet. Arthur mødte jeg i klostrets mjødlokale (det mindede mest om en kro). Da jeg spurgte ham om slaget kiggede han fordrukkent på mig og svarede "var jeg med der?" hvorefter han faldte i søvn... Jeg talte med en af de andre munke og han fortalte mig at Arthur var den eneste munk i live, som var med i slaget, de få andre overlevende havde begået selvmord inden for tre måneder efter deres hjemkomst... Arthur havde drukket en mikstur der fik ham til at glemme slaget, da han ikke ønskede at ende som de andre, men har siden drukket alt for meget (selv for en præst af Iodon kulten) og led stadig af mareridt. Munkene tager sig af fordi han er en helt. Derefter fandt jeg Ragnar Hvidmanke i Nordlands hovedstadends, Nordby, Radin kirke, hvor han trænede nogle kommende Hvidulve, da jeg spurgte ham om slaget, svarede han kort og bidsk "Det var ikke en sejr, men en tragedie flere tusinde mænd og børn... og kun et par hundrede overlevende, det var ikke en sejr, men et slagterhus... de trak sig kun tilbage fordi de ville... og måske fordi Rangalf døde, ærgeligt at de tog drakenerne med sig i faldet...", da jeg spurgte ham til det forklarede han om hvordan de 100 drakenske sværdstave, et våben som er meget brugt i Draken, ledt af deres general, lavede en vej imod toppen så magere og præste kunne komme tættere på. Sigurd Larssøn hed generalen. Sigurd fik lavet en bane op til munden hvor han blev dræbt af en af kaosrytterne, men dette gav kun hans folk mere mod og vilje efter hævn. Ragnar fortæller at ham og nogle få hvidulve og ham selv blev redet af dem, da de pludselig var omrænget af dæmoner og bæstmænd, hvorefter de næsten havde opgivet kampen, blev redet af drakenerne." Kategori:Historie